


Baby Boy

by twelvenineteen



Series: Pieces of BeomNyeong [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy, ceo!jaebum, student!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: Jaebum is all set to go to a company dinner when he notices something is bothering his precious baby boy.





	

Jaebum was fixing his hair at the long stretch of mirror in the living room when he caught sight of Jinyoung's reflection. He frowned slightly seeing the boy fidgeting as he sat on the couch. Come to think of it, he's been quiet ever since Jaebum told him that he's going to a dinner-cum-meeting. "Jinyoung?"

 

Jinyoung looked up with his eyes wide, wasn't expecting Jaebum to call his name in the midst of getting ready. "Hm?"

 

"Are you ok?" Jaebum asked while looking at him through the reflection. Jinyoung managed a faint 'yeah', nodding anxiously. Jaebum turned and leaned on the shelf in front of the mirror, letting his butt sit slightly on the narrow top. Jaebum looked at him until the younger boy couldn't stand his gaze any longer and looked away. He looked down at his fingers, playing with the pointy end of his school tie.

 

"C'mere," Jaebum said, his voice always to gentle unlike when he's talking to his subordinates in the office. Jinyoung pursed his lips for a moment before pushing himself up from the couch and walking over to Jaebum, his head hanging low. As he came near, the older man pulled him closer by the waist till he's standing in between Jaebum's legs. He locked his fingers together behind Jinyoung's waist, trapping him.

 

"Is something bothering you baby?" Jaebum cooed as he tilted his head to look at the younger. Jinyoung shook his head with an obvious pout on his lips. Jaebum fights his urge to just melt right away since Jinyoung's well-being is his priority right now.

 

"Tell me. You won't be pouting like this if there's nothing wrong," Jaebum pinched his cheek lightly. Jinyoung sighed a little.

 

"Can I go home?" he mumbled the question. Jaebum didn't expect that. Did he do something wrong? Is he making Jinyoung uncomfortable?

 

"You don't like it here?" Jaebum asked gently.

 

"I do. It's just that.." Jinyoung licked his lips nervously, glancing up at Jaebum. "Your apartment is big..... And..."

 

"And?"

 

"And you're going to a dinner......" Jinyoung looked at him, expecting him to figure out the rest by himself. But Jaebum was..a little blur.

 

"Okay....? I'll come home though," Jaebum said. Jinyoung stomped his feet childishly, whining and pouting further.

 

"You're scared?" Jaebum finally guessed. Jinyoung remained silent. A smile crept through Jaebum's lips. "Aawww is my baby boy scared of being alone in this big big house?"

 

Jinyoung slapped Jaebum's chest not-so-lightly but didn't deny it. "I'm not scared. Just....jittery."

 

Jaebum laughed slightly, smiling adoringly at Jinyoung who still had his head hanging low but his fingers were playing with Jaebum's collar where they had stayed after he smacked his chest. "Follow me then."

 

Jinyoung's head snapped up. "To the dinner?" Jaebum nodded. "It's a company dinner meeting! Not some dinner & dance where you can bring a partner."

 

"It's fine. I've seen a couple of people bringing their wives and all. And besides, there's free food~" Jaebum smirked, patting the younger's peachy-like butt lightly.

 

"But I'm not your wife," he mumbled.

 

"You're someone important to me and that's enough of a reason. I didn't want to bring you in the first place because you just got back from school. Don't you want to rest?"

 

"I'd rather not rest than staying in this apartment alone," Jinyoung pouted. Jaebum laughed and simply nods.

 

"Ok go get ready then. You can borrow some of my clothes in the wardrobe," Jaebum nudged his head.

 

-

 

Jinyoung still hesitated when they were in front of the hotel where the restaurant is at. He checked again and again with Jaebum if he's wearing is too casual; a grey knitted pullover with black denim jeans and one of Jaebum's black high-cut sneakers. Jaebum said it's fine and he look handsome but Jinyoung doubt it but followed him inside nonetheless.

 

As they went to the reception with Jaebum's hand hugging Jinyoung's waist protectively, Jinyoung seriously cursed at himself for not choosing a more formal wear. He's 17 and has not been to any formal event before so can't blame him for not knowing what to wear. And Jaebum being all "it's fine" is not helping either. Of course it's fine for him. He's not the one people will look at strangely. They were led inside to a big room where the other big shots were just about to settle down in their seats.

 

They turned and saw Jaebum as the door opened and they beamed at him as if he's a million dollar cheque. All of them welcomed him warmly but with respect despite all of them being older than Jaebum. His position is a little higher than theirs if not the same.

 

Jinyoung glanced over the big round table to see if any of them had brought a partner. None. None of them did. Should he just run out of the hotel now? Jaebum's hand pulled him closer and it snapped him back to reality.

 

"This is Jinyoung. My boyfriend," Jaebum introduced to them. Jinyoung smiled nervously and bowed a little to them. All of them were shocked that Jaebum was taken and kept telling Jinyoung how lucky he is to have such a successful boyfriend. They moved on from the small chat as quick as it started and went to their seats, picking up the menu.

 

Jinyoung tugged lightly on Jaebum's sleeve and the elder leaned closer to him, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "What am I supposed to order?" Jinyoung whispered.

 

Jaebum chucked softly. "Anything you want?"

 

"I can't even pronounce the names of more than half the food here!" Jinyoung panicked in a hushed tone.

 

Jaebum laughed short. "There's a brief description of the ingredients under the names, Jinyoungie." He pointed to the menu and yes there is. And Jinyoung never felt so stupid. "Relax ok?" Jaebum said, taking his hand and squeezing it a little.

 

Jinyoung ordered just one main course but Jaebum ordered for him other side dishes and desserts, spoiling him to it's best. He grumbled a little, saying Jaebum shouldn't have ordered all that but gave in to all the dishes just as the waiter placed them in front of him. The older men smiled at how much Jaebum was spoiling Jinyoung and commented that it's so refreshing to see him being gentle with someone since he's always strict and tense while at work.

 

"May I ask how old are you, Jinyoung-ssi?" one of them asked. Jinyoung paused whatever he was doing and looked up slowly. Um is he supposed to lie or -

 

"He's 17," Jaebum answered. Jinyoung turned to him and Jaebum was smiling, clearly more at ease than himself.

 

Jinyoung had expected the older men to be shocked and it'll be an awkward atmosphere but it turned out the exact opposite. All of them were exchanging 'ah's and 'oh's, nodding understandingly. One of them even said that Jinyoung is only 3 years younger than a girl he know which Jinyoung assumed is his daughter. When the men went to ramble about youth and how lucky Jinyoung is to be so young, Jaebum whispered knowingly to him.

 

"Not daughter. Mistress. Almost everyone here has one at least." Now it's Jinyoung's turn to be enlightened.

 

The meeting starts while they ate, discussing all sorts of marketing and strategies that Jinyoung wouldn't understand - and didn't plan to anyway. He figured why Jaebum ordered a lot of things for him. The meeting was quite long and boring and Jinyoung has nothing else to do except eat and play with his phone. If there's no food, he'll be stuck there just staring at Jaebum's handsome face - not that he minded.

 

The meeting ended about two and a half hours later and Jinyoung had been stifling his yawn 30 minutes ago. They stood up and ended the meeting formally before Jaebum guided Jinyoung out, placing his hand on his lower back.

 

"Well that was fun," Jinyoung said. Jaebum laughed at the sarcasm.

 

"Fun for you maybe. You could have slept if you want to just now. The men wouldn't mind." Jinyoung turned to Jaebum with a bewildered expression.

 

"Sleep there?? During your meeting?? You're not thinking straight hyung. How can I even think of sleeping there.." Jinyoung shook his head. Jaebum just smiled tiredly as he loosened his tie with one hand on the wheel. Jinyoung leaned his head on the window, admiring Jaebum from the side. Even when he's tired he still look so hot. Correction - he look especially hot  _ when _ he's tired.

 

"You're sleeping over right?" Jaebum suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

 

Jinyoung hummed and nodded. "Unless you don't want me there."

 

"Have I ever~?" Jaebum slid his hand onto Jinyoung's lap. Jinyoung smiled contentedly and closed his eyes slowly. He felt Jaebum's hand stroking his thigh, moving towards his inner thigh and dangerously close to his crotch. Jinyoung moaned softly, jostling a little so that his back is leaning against the door. Jaebum removed his hand and placed it back onto the steering wheel.

 

Jinyoung’s eyes snapped open.

 

“Why did you stop~” he whined. Jaebum chuckled. 

 

“Let’s get home safely first okay? I’ll do whatever you want later for being a good boy tonight,” Jaebum winks. 

 


End file.
